My Revenge Is My Love
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Kamisama, bagaimana ini? aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang seharusnya tidak boleh kucintai." SasuNaru. NON YAOI. Female Naru . AU. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Akina Takahashi desu!

Aku bikin fic lagi nih! Kali ini pairingnya SasuNaru. Tapi nyante aja.. fic ini **NON YAOI **kok.. hehe aku masih suka sama pairing yang straight.

Oh iya.. di fic ini Naruto itu cewe lho! (female Naru hehe) umurnya 20 tahun. Sasuke itu cowo, umurnya 21 tahun.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / General

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaSaku, KibaHina, NejiTen, dan ShikaTema

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai minna!

* * *

_**Kau telah membuatku menderita..**_

_**Kau telah menghancurkan semua harapanku..**_

_**Kau telah merusak segalanya..**_

* * *

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Ia berlari menyusuri gedung-gedung tua yang berdiri kokoh di sekelilingnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan angin yang meniup rambutnya hingga berantakan. Naruto terus berlari hingga ia sampai di sebuah gedung tua yang tampak tak terurus. Di hadapannya tampak Kiba telah menanti dengan gelisah.

"Kenapa terlambat?" wajah Kiba nampak kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Gomen!! Tadi aku nyaris tertangkap polisi."

"Pasti kau berkelahi lagi ya?"

"Huh!! Tadi aku kesal pada orang yang menggangguku di jalan. Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak sendiri menghajar kedua orang itu sampai pingsan. Lalu ada beberapa polisi yang datang karena mendengar ribut-ribut. Yah, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari menjauhi mereka." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Haha malang sekali nasib orang itu. Berani-beraninya mereka mengganggu wakil ketua geng kuroi. Untung saja kau tidak menghajar mereka sampai mati."

"Ketua!! Ayo kita mulai rapatnya!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lelaki.

"Iya! Aku segera kesana!"

-

-

"Ketua sudah mendengar tentang Himazaki?" tanya seorang lelaki berjaket hitam.

"Memangnya ada apa Taku?"

"Himazaki tewas karena dikeroyok anggota geng shiroi."

"Onore yo shiroi!! KUSSO ttebayo!!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ayo kita serang kembali mereka!!" Kiba tampak emosi.

"Aku setuju!! Besok kita akan menyerang geng Shiroi!!" Kiba berteriak.

"HA'I!!"

"Ano, Kiba.. tampaknya aku tidak bisa ikut penyerangan besok. Ada yang harus kulakukan besok." Ujar Naruto.

"Apa? Kau mau melakukan apa?"

"Balas dendam.."

"Apa perlu kami bantu?" Kiba menawarkan.

"Tidak. Aku akan melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal itu, kalau aku adalah kau"

**Flashback**

Naruto berlari dengan ceria sesekali ia melompat karena kesenangan. Angin meniup seragam sekolahnya. Ia tampak manis dengan mengenakan kemeja putih yang dilapisi blazer hitam dengan pita kotak-kotak berwarna oranye, rok rampel bercorak yang senada dengan dasinya, kaus kaki putih sepanjang lutut dan sepatu fantofel berwarna hitam.

"Aku harus memperlihatkan ini pada Okaachan!! Hehehe" Naruto tersenyum. Tangannya memegang selembar kertas yang berisikan nilai-nilai akhirnya selama di SMA.

Naruto kembali tersenyum ketika memandangi nilai-nilai yang tertera di ijazahnya.

"Okaachan dan Otouchan pasti bangga padaku!! hehehe"

-

"Okaachan!! Otouchan!! Kore o mite ttbayo!!" Naruto berlari memasuki rumahnya.

Matanya membelalak lebar ketika melihat ibunya tergeletak di lantai rumahnya. Darah mengalir membasahi lantai.

"OKAASAN!!" Naruto menangis histeris.

"Ayo kita semua pergi ke surga." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Minato.

"OTOUSAN!!" mata Naruto membelalak kaget ketika melihat ayahnya memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah. Bajunya dipenuhi cairan merah yang berbau anyir.

Minato berjalan kearah Naruto, berusaha menusuknya dengan pisau yang ada di tangannya.

"OTOUSAN!! HENTIKAN!! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi??" Naruto berjalan mundur menjauhi ayahnya.

"Semuanya salah orang itu!! Ia menghancurkan semuanya!! Ia merusak perusahaanku. Merusak keluarga kita, aku tidak rela melihatmu menderita. Ayo kita pergi ke surga bersama Naruto.."

"Otouchan!! Kau sudah gila!! Hentikan! Aku tidak mau mati!" Naruto menepis pisau yang menuju ke arahnya.

"JLEB" pisau itu menembus perut Minato.

"OTOUSAN!!"

-

Polisi menetapkan ayah Naruto sebagai pelaku tunggal, sehingga penyelidikan terhadap kasusnya ditutup. Setelah kejadian itu Naruto terpaksa keluar dari rumahnya sendiri tanpa membawa apapun karena rumahnya telah disita karena hutang-hutang yang belum dilunasi perusahaan ayahnya.

"_Orang bodoh sepertimu tidak akan mengerti"_

"_Orang bodoh sepertimu tidak pantas memimpin perusahaan."_

Uchiha Fugaku..

Orang yang telah mengatakan hal itu pada ayahnya.

Orang yang telah menipu ayahnya dan menghancurkan perusahaan ayahnya.

Orang yang telah membunuh keluarganya.

Orang yang telah menghancurkan masa depannya.

Orang yang telah menghancurkan harapannya.

DENDAM.. hati Naruto telah dikuasai dendam. Ia ingin membuat Uchiha Fugaku menderita sepertinya.

-

-

-

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan. Ia tidak dapat lagi berpikir jernih. Ia berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Ia bahkan tidak mempunyai uang sepeserpun. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya menatap sebuah reklame yang terpajang di depan sebuah kafe.

**Dicari:**

**seorang wanita muda yang ingin menjadi Host.**

**Tidak ada persyaratan.**

**Gaji minimal 1200 yen / jam**

"Host.." Naruto kembali membaca reklame itu.

"Host.. wanita penghibur.. tidak ada persyaratan untuk menjadi wanita penghibur. Apakah aku harus menjual harga diriku?" pikir Naruto.

"BUAG" tiba-tiba terdengar suara tendangan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kafe. Disana tampak seorang lelaki muda berambut hitam aneh dengan alis tebal yang tak kalah anehnya. Ia mengenakan baju ketat berwarna hijau. Tampaknya ia tidak pernah membaca majalah fashion. Lelaki itu dikeroyok oleh sekelompok preman. Naruto kembali memandang reklame yang dibacanya tadi. Ia tidak peduli pada lelaki itu.

"BUAG"

"BUAG"

Suara pukulan dan tendangan terus-terusan menggema di telinga Naruto.

"BERISIK!!" nampaknya Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia berlari kearah lelaki itu.

"KUSO!!" Naruto melayangkan sebuah tendangan pada seorang preman yang sedang memukuli pemuda aneh itu.

"Siapa kau?! Jangan ikut campur urusan kami!!" seorang preman yang lain berteriak pada Naruto.

"AKU tidak punya urusan dengan kalian. Tapi suara tendangan dan pukulan kalian mengganggu pendengaranku. Mood ku sedang buruk sekarang!" Naruto mengarahkan pukulannya ke wajah preman yang berteriak padanya tadi.

"DUAG"

"BRUKK"

"KRAKK"

"SHINE!!" seorang preman yang lain mengambil sebuah tongkat besi dan mengarahkannya pada Naruto.

"Huh!! Cuman seginikah kemampuan kalian?" Naruto melompat ke belakang preman tersebut dan menendang kepalanya hingga ia pingsan.

3 orang preman tak berdaya di tangan Naruto.

"Arigatou" pemuda aneh itu berterima kasih pada Naruto.

"Douiteshimashite" Naruto menjawab singkat.

"LEE! Kau tidak apa-apa?" terdengar suara Kiba.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau tidak mungkin mengahajar mereka semua sendirian kan?" Kiba terbelalak kaget ketika melihat ketiga orang preman itu terkapar tidak berdaya di jalanan.

"Bukan aku, dia yang melakukannya." Lee menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Wa..wanita ini?" Kiba tak percaya atas apa yang baru ia dengar.

"Iya, aku yang melakukannya. Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto nampak heran.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak dimana-mana." Jawab Naruto.

"Eh?" Kiba tak mengerti.

"Rumahku disita."

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menjadi wakil ketua geng Kuroi? Kau akan tinggal bersama kami mulai dari sekarang." Kiba menawarkan.

"Hmm boleh juga!! Mohon bantuannya!!" Naruto tersenyum. Yah, setidaknya ia tidak perlu menjadi host di kafe.

* * *

Naruto memandang sebuah gedung pencakar langit di hadapannya.

"Uchiha Corporation" Naruto membaca tulisan yang terpampang di depan matanya.

Naruto berjalan memasuki gedung itu. Tangannya memegang map berisi dokumen-dokumen yang ia perlukan untuk melamar pekerjaan. Ia ingin menjadi sekretaris di perusahaan ini agar ia dapat membalaskan dendamnya.

"KRIET" Naruto membuka pintu ruangan wawancara.

"Selamat siang, boleh kita mulai saja wawancaranya?" tanya seorang gadis berkacamata.

"Ha'i. yoroshiku onegai shimasu" Naruto tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya.

-

"Uzumaki Naruto-san." Panggil seorang wanita.

"Iya." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Anda diterima sebagai sekretaris dan asisten pribadi wakil direktur."

"Terima kasih. Saya sangat senang." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Pak wakil direktur telah menunggu anda di ruangannya."

"Baik, saya akan segera kesana."

-

Naruto berjalan melintasi koridor hingga langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu oak yang tampak sangat elegan. Berbeda dengan ruangan lainnya yang hanya terbuat dari bahan fiber.

"Tok Tok" Naruto mengetuk pintu itu dengan perlahan.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara pria.

"KRIET" Naruto membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

Disana tampak sesosok pria tampan yang sedang duduk di kursi. Meja yang terletak di depannya dipenuhi tumpukkan buku-buku dan kertas-kertas yang Nampak semrawut.

Pria itu mengenakan jas berwarna biru gelap, dasi merah dengan garis-garis hitam, dan kemeja putih. Rambut hitamnya menjuntai hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang indah.

"Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya boleh ya pergi ke kantor dengan rambut seperti itu?" pikir Naruto ketika melihat rambut Sasuke yang Nampak seperti pantat ayam itu

"Aku sudah menunggumu." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Dari nada bicaranya Nampak ia sudah sangat tidak sabar.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto membaca tulisan yang terpampang di atas meja.

"Uchiha.. jangan-jangan dia anak Uchiha Fugaku. Sial! Kenapa dia begitu tampan? Brengsek! Ayo Naruto jangan sekalipun mengasihani dia. Dia itu anak orang yang telah membuatmu menderita." Inner Naruto berbicara.

"Maaf, ada apa tuan memanggil saya?" Naruto berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Kau asisten baruku kan?"

"Iya, tuan."

"Kerjakan semua berkas-berkas ini! Sekarang juga! Semuanya harus selesai dalam waktu 2 jam!" Sasuke menunjuk berkas-berkas yang menggunung di atas mejanya.

"Tapi, saya kan baru saja masuk. Saya tidak yakin bisa mengerjakan semua itu dalam waktu secepat itu."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto. Sasuke berhenti ketika ia tepat berada di depan Naruto. Ia menunduk memandang wajah Naruto yang hanya berjarak 5 centimeter dari wajahnya.

"Kau.. harus.. mengerjakannya.." Sasuke berbisik.

"Baik, tuan." Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika Sasuke berbisik di depan matanya.

Sasuke melangkah ke samping Naruto dan berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Aku tunggu 2 jam lagi.." suara Sasuke menggema di telinga Naruto.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan jalannya kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangannya.

"BRENGSEK!! APA-APAAN ITU?! Dasar setan berwajah tampan!" Naruto membanting map yang ada di dekapannya.

"Mana bisa mengerjakan semua ini dalam 2 jam!!" pikir Naruto.

"Ayolah kau harus bisa mengerjakannya Naruto!! Bukankah kau akan membalaskan dendammu pada Uchiha?" seru inner Naruto.

"Iya, benar. Aku harus bisa membuat Uchiha Fugaku menderita dengan membunuh anak kesayangannya. Fu fu fu." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Naruto duduk di kursi Sasuke dan mulai mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang menggunung di depannya.

-

-

2 jam kemudian.

"Sudah selesai?" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di samping Naruto.

"EH!?" Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Habis ini ikut aku ke rumahku. Bantu aku mendata keuangan perusahaan."

"Maaf, apa saya tidak salah dengar? Ikut ke rumah tuan?"

"Iya, sebagai asisten pribadiku kau harus siap membantuku setiap saat. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu. Bukankah hal itu sudah tertera di persyaratan ketika kau melamar kerja disini?"

"Iya, tuan." Naruto tidak menyangka maksud dari tulisan 'harus selalu siap membantu wakil direktur dalam keadaan apapun' adalah 'ia harus tinggal bersama wakil direktur'.

--TSUZUKU—

* * *

Gimana? Hmm.. kasih aku kritik dan saran ya!

Aku selalu nunggu review kalian..

Yomu koto o arigatou gozaimashita!


	2. Chapter 2

Hyaa! Ntar lagi mid semester!! YABEEE!! –menjerit-jerit ga jelas- (Apa coba? ga penting!)

Yah… pengen bikin yang fluffy2 nih… hehehehe. Ni cerita kayanya bakalan panjang deh… (ngga!! Jangan!! Nanti hiatus… huhuhu) –makin ga jelas-

Oiya banyak yang nanya kenapa si Sasuke bisa jadi anggota akatsuki...

Udah pada baca chapter 110? (Eh ato chapter brapa ya? lupa!) Kalo udah, pasti tau kenapa...

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / General

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaSaku, KibaHina, NejiTen

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai minna!

* * *

_**Bagaimanapun aku berusaha, aku tetap tidak bisa menghentikan perasaanku.**_

_**Kami-sama kumohon, bantu aku…**_

_**Lepaskan aku dari cengkraman kegelapan.**_

_**Aku ingin berlari menuju kearah cahaya yang bersinar terang. **_

* * *

**My Revenge Is My Love**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 2: Unpredictable Event**

Naruto memandangi rumah Sasuke yang super mewah dengan tatapan takjub. Rumah itu terdiri dari banyak lorong dan ruangan. Desainnya kental dengan nuansa tradisional jepang. Bahkan beberapa pintu ada yang terbuat dari kertas.

Naruto memandang sebuah kolam yang tedapat di halaman rumah Sasuke. Di atas kolam itu terdapat dua buah bambu yang bertautan menyalurkan air ke dalam kolam. Benar-benar rumah yang nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Hei" suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Kamarmu disini." Ujar Sasuke singkat sementara tangannya menggeser pintu yang ada di depannya.

"Ah, iya." Naruto nampaknya belum sadar sepenuhnya dari lamunannya.

"Sudah ya" Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei.." Naruto memanggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa lagi?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dari balik bahunya.

"Kamar mandi ada di sebelah mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau kau mau berendam, Di belakang ada dua ofuro terbuka. Kamar mandi sih di setiap ruangan juga ada." Jelas Sasuke. Ia masih tetap berada di posisinya tadi. Ia bahkan tidak membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Kau boleh pakai pakaian yang ada di lemari." Sasuke kembali melangkah menjauhi Naruto.

-

Naruto berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil beberapa helai pakaian.

"Gila! Masa semuanya yukata sih?! Apakah tidak ada pakaian yang lebih normal sedikit?" keluh Naruto ketika menyadari di dalam lemari yang ditunjuk Sasuke tadi hanya ada beberapa helai yukata polos tanpa corak.

"Huh, rumah ini sudah seperti onsen saja." Naruto mendengus kemudian pergi menuju ofuro.

-

Naruto melangkah menyusuri lorong yang cukup panjang. Di sebelahnya terdapat halaman yang cukup luas. Angin malam menusuk tubuh Naruto.

"Hii dingin.." Naruto bergidik kedinginan.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya hingga ia menemukan sebuah pintu geser yang cukup besar bertuliskan "ofuro 1".

Naruto menggeser pintu itu dengan enggan.

Matanya menelusuri sebuah kolam air panas yang beruap. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan sesosok lelaki tampan berambut hitam sedang berendam. Pria itu memejamkan matanya, sementara dua buah earphone menutupi kedua telinganya.

Parahnya pria itu tidak mengenakan pakaian.

"SREGG" Naruto menutup kembali pintu geser itu.

Wajahnya merah, napasnya tersengal-sengal parahnya lagi darah segar keluar dari hidungnya.

"Sial! Aku jadi mimisan begini." Naruto menghapus darah yang mengalir di bawah hidungnya dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya.

Naruto mengubah langkahnya menuju ke ofuro yang terletak di sebelah ofuro yang tadi kemudian menggeser pintu ofuro itu dan menguncinya.

"Kuso! Kenapa dia tidak mengunci pintunya sih?!" Naruto melepas pakaiannya kemudian memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam ofuro.

"Sial! Kenapa dia itu tampan sekali!" wajah Naruto masih merah akibat kejadian tadi.

Angin malam menggelitik wajahnya. Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya menatap bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang di atasnya.

Naruto kembali terbayang kejadian tadi. Lelaki tampan berambut hitam dengan tubuh yang indah. Kulit putih mulus, dada yang bidang, lengan yang kokoh.

"KUSSO ttebayo!!" Naruto menampar-nampar kedua pipinya agar ia berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa sih? Bukankah seharusnya aku membencinya? Kenapa sesaat tadi aku lupa akan tujuanku untuk balas dendam pada Uchiha? Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya" Naruto membenamkan wajahnya kedalam air.

-

Sasuke membuka matanya kemudian melepaskan earphone dari kedua telinganya. Ia bangkit dari ofuro kemudian berjalan untuk mengambil yukata yang tergantung di sebelah pintu dan mengenakannya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu. Matanya tertuju pada pintu ofuro yang tidak terkunci.

"Ah, aku lupa menguncinya tadi. Beruntunglah tidak ada yang masuk kesini sewaktu aku mandi tadi." Nampaknya Sasuke tidak menyadari kejadian tadi karena terlalu sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari ipodnya.

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ofuro.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya bertemu dengan sesosok gadis pirang yang baru saja keluar dari ofuro yang terdapat di sebelahnya.

"Ah, Naruto" Sasuke sedikit kaget.

"…" Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata. Wajahnya yang sudah kembali normal tiba-tiba saja memerah kembali. Ia menjadi kembali mengingat kejadian buruk tadi ketika melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke sedikit heran melihat perubahan wajah Naruto. Namun ia tidak begitu mempedulikan hal itu.

"Ikut aku, Makanan sudah disiapkan di ruang keluarga." Ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Ba..baik" jawab Naruto terbata-bata.

"Gadis aneh" gumam Sasuke. Sementara ia terus melangkah menuju ruang keluarga.

-

Berbagai macam makanan telah tersaji dengan rapi diatas meja makan. Bahkan ada Nabe yang tersaji di atasnya. Pelayan-pelayan berdatangan menyiapkan mangkuk dan sumpit di atas meja.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di sebelah Sasuke.

"Selamat malam, kau adalah asisten baru Sasuke ya?" seorang wanita anggun berambut hitam panjang yang digelung ke belakang menyapa Naruto.

"Selamat malam, perkenalkan saya Uzumaki Naruto. Asisten baru tuan Sasuke" Naruto berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Ah, tidak usah seformal itu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Mikoto tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih." Naruto membalas senyuman Mikoto.

"Astaga, cantik sekali wanita ini. Tak kusangka ia sebaik dan seramah ini. Apa benar orang menyebalkan ini adalah anak dari wanita sebaik ini." Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sasuke nampak heran Naruto terus-terusan menatapnya

"Bukan apa-apa." Naruto kembali berkonsentrasi ke makanannya.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah mengetahui kabar kakakmu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Belum, lagipula aku tidak peduli padanya." Jawab Sasuke angkuh.

"Pembicaraan apa ini? Nampaknya menarik." Pikir Naruto.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu pada Itachi!" sesaat nada suara Mikoto meninggi.

"Okaasan, buat apa memikirkan kabar pengecut yang kabur meninggalkan rumah?"

"Itachi pasti punya alasan sendiri mengapa ia melakukan hal itu." Ujar Mikoto.

"Ah sudahlah, jangan bicarakan orang itu lagi!" Sasuke menaruh mangkuk dan sumpitnya diatas meja.

"Ah, maaf Naruto-chan. Kau jadi mendengar yang tidak-tidak" Mikoto meminta maaf pada Naruto seakan ia baru sadar Naruto berada disitu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa…"

"Heh Naruto, kau sudah selesai makan kan? Bantu aku mengerjakan data keuangan perusahaan! Ikuti aku!" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah menjauhi meja makan.

"Ah, Mikoto-sama aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih makanannya" Naruto membungkukkan badannya kemudian berjalan menyusul Sasuke.

-

Langkah Sasuke dan Naruto terhenti di sebuah ruangan bergaya eropa klasik. Nampaknya hanya ruangan itu yang bergaya klasik di rumah ini. Ruangan inilah satu-satunya ruangan tanpa sentuhan tradisional jepang.

"KRIET" Sasuke membuka pintu besar yang ada di depannya.

"Ayo masuk!" Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu.

Dalam ruangan itu terdapat tempat tidur bergaya eropa klasik. Di sampingnya terdapat sebuah jendela yang sangat besar dengan gorden berwarna biru tua yang melapisinya. Di pojok ruangan terdapat rak buku yang sangat besar dan sebuah komputer yang sedang menyala. Di pojok ruangan yang lainnya terdapat sebuah meja kerja dengan berbagai dokumen berserakan diatasnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa cuma kamarmu saja yang tidak bergaya jepang?" tanya Naruto

"Aku kurang suka gaya tradisional" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke mengambil beberapa dokumen kemudian menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Pelajari ini! Buat laporannya sekarang. Kau boleh menggunakan komputer yang ada disitu.

"Huh, iya!" Naruto mengambil dokumen dari tangan Sasuke kemudian berjalan kearah komputer.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya keatas tempat tidur.

Naruto membaca dokumen itu kemudian mulai mengetik. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju kearah Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Rambut hitam berkilaunya terurai menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang tampan.

"Sial!" Naruto kembali teringat kejadian ofuro. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Gawat, sepertinya aku bisa mimisan lagi." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan ada udara panas yang memasuki telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga Naruto.

"GYAA!" Naruto tersentak kaget hingga terjatuh dari duduknya.

"Baka." ujar Sasuke singkat.

"TEME! Jangan bikin aku kaget brengsek!!" Naruto sedikit emosi karena merasa dipermainkan. Naruto segera bangkit dari jatuhnya kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya tadi.

"Jaga cara bicaramu."

"Tidak, ini bukan kantor jadi aku tidak harus berbicara sopan padamu." Naruto menolak.

"Ugh, kau…" Sasuke kesal karena Naruto membantah.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa maksud kalau 'kakakmu adalah seorang pengecut' tadi?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Sasuke mendengus. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada disebelah Naruto.

"Memangnya tadi kita melakukan pembicaraan apa?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada monitor computer.

"Huh, terserah kaulah!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Nampaknya ia sedikit kesal pada sikap Naruto.

Naruto menggerakkan mouse di tangannya. Gerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah foto lelaki tampan berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir ke belakang. Lelaki itu tersenyum, sementara di sebelahnya nampak Sasuke yang mengenakan topi dan seragam baseball sedang tersenyum, tangannya mengangkat sebuah piala berwarna emas.

Mata Naruto masih terpaku pada layar monitor computer.

"Sasuke, apakah orang ini kakakmu? Dia mirip sekali denganmu…"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan orang yang tega meninggalkan adik dan ibunya dalam penderitaan.!" Suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto sedikit penasaran.

"Orang bodoh sepertimu tidak akan mengerti." Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan cengkraman pada kerah yukata yang dikenakannya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Dan pandangannya menemukan Naruto sedang mencengkramnya.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGATAIKU ORANG BODOH!!" Naruto memperkuat cengkramannya. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi. Wajahnya memerah.

"_Orang bodoh sepertimu tidak akan mengerti"_

"_Orang bodoh sepertimu tidak pantas memimpin perusahaan."_

Kata-kata yang telah terkubur dalam mimpi buruknya kini kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!" Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman Naruto.

"Maaf, aku lelah. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menuju pintu, kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

-

* * *

-

"Hei, kenapa tidak naik mobil saja sih?" keluh Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke mempersiapkan motornya untuk pergi kerja.

"Jangan banyak protes! Aku ini atasanmu." Sasuke menyalakan motornya.

"Cih, sial." Naruto menaiki motor Sasuke dengan enggan.

"Sebenarnya gadis ini kenapa? Apa ia telah melupakan kejadian semalam?" pikiran Sasuke berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Sudah, ayo cepat jalan! IKU ZO ttebayo!!" teriak Naruto bersemangat.

"Hmph.." Sasuke menahan tawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau ini gadis yang aneh, bukankah baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau protes tidak ingin naik motor? Tapi sekarang malah besemangat. Dasar!" Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pergi!" wajah Naruto memerah.

-

-

Naruto turun dari motor Sasuke. Wajahnya nampak pucat, napasnya terengah-engah.

"Heh, kau itu sedang mengincar juara dunia motoGP apa? Kau mau membuatku mati jantungan ya? brengsek!" Naruto bersungut-sungut.

"Sudah kubilang 'waktu adalah uang'." Sasuke melangkah memasuki gedung perusahaan.

"OI Teme! Tunggu aku! Ah maksudku tunggu aku tuan Sasuke" Naruto merubah gaya bahasanya ketika memasuki gedung.

Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan heran.

--TSUZUKU—

* * *

Gimana? Heee kasi aku review ya!

Mata next chaptaa ne!

Arigatou gozaimashita!!


	3. Chapter 3

Makasih buat yang udah setia baca My Revenge Is My Love!

Huah chapter ini cuma selingan... di chapter ini Sasu ma Naru ga muncul hehehe mereka lagi istirahat dulu...

Mau balesin review dulu…

**5 sekawan: **Hehehe liat aja di chapter berikutnya ya!!

**Varanoia – Trinity:** Iya tuh! Asik banget kalo bisa nginep di rumah Sasu… ngeliat mukanya tiap hari… kyaaa!! –histeris-. Hmm ada apa ya? Baca aja deh… eh tapi di chapter ini cuman cerita selingan loh! SasuNaru nanti focus di chapter 4 keatas.

**Dark aphrodite: **Keliatan banget ya si Naru sukanya?? Itachi kenapa? Coba baca chapter selanjutnya!

**Hasheo the Terror of Death: **Iya tuh si Itachi kabur gitu deh… kenapa? Baca aja ya!

**AkiRasOuChi: **Iya banyak banget godaannya. Wah? Kok bisa kamu ngira itu Itachi? Haha kalo Sasu nyadar pasti dia udah bingung mau ngebuang mukanya kemana… tempat sampah udah pada penuh sih (?). hehe kenapa ya? Biar bisa dipeluk ama Naruto kali ya?

**Nakamura arigatou: **Nanti dia juga suka ma Naru kok! Liat aja chapter selanjutnya.

**Angie Da Angel: **Iya, belum nih. Hm mungkin karena pengaruh lingkungan ya? Bahasanya si Naru jadi kaya gitu. Itu juga udah aku sesuain ama karakter dia yang sebenernya loh. Merhatiin ga kalo di anime Naru tuh ngomongnya kasar banget? Kalo yang pernah belajar bahasa jepang pasti tau kalo si Naru pake bahasa yakuza. Malah aku bikin dia lebih sopan disini. Tulisan miring ya? Nanti deh aku coba. Iya aku translate-tin kalo ada bahasa jepangnya. Makasih banget sarannya!

**Yuuichi93: '**Sasuke klo ky gt ma Naruto lucu juga'?? Kaya gitu tuh maksudnya gimana? Iya nih hubungan ItaSasu tuh kompleks banget.

**VongoLa ArcobaLeno: **kapan ya? Baca aja ya!

**Kiyohara: **Iya kejam bgt! Ayo bunuh! –hihiihi- dihukum kawin lari?? Itu mah keenakan si Sasu dong…

**Aria-TheMosquitoRepellent: **kurang smooth? Maksudnya gimana ya? Maaf aku emang pemula sih… kasih saran dong gimana biar smooth… makasih bgt!

**naruchu-chan: **Iya nih lanjut!

**kagurafuuko: **Iya bikin penasaran kan? Baca terus ya!

Makasih banget buat yang udah review!

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / General

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaSaku, KibaHina, NejiTen

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai minna!

* * *

_**Aku ingin menjadi burung yang terbang bebas di angkasa**_

_**Agar aku dapat menggapaimu yang berkilauan**_

_**Dirimu yang seakan tak dapat terjangkau oleh siapapun**_

_**Kau yang selalu bersinar paling terang diantara bintang**_

* * *

**My Revenge Is My Love**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 3: Tomodachi No Monogatari **

"Hei, Kiba. Apa kau sudah tahu bagaimana kabar Naruto?" tanya Tenten.

"Belum." Jawab Kiba singkat sementara tangannya sibuk memainkan katana.

"Seharusnya kau lebih peduli sedikit padanya!" gerutu Tenten.

"Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Naruto sudah bilang padaku 'jangan ikut campur urusanku' begitu katanya."

"Ketua! Geng Shiroi menyerang kita!!" teriakan Lee menggema diseluruh ruangan.

"Haha akhirnya datang juga saat ini. Aku ingin mencoba senjata ini!" Kiba nampak bersemangat.

"Ketua, bodoh ya? Aku tidak yakin kita bisa menang melawan mereka tanpa Naruto." Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berdebat!" teriak Lee.

Beberapa anggota geng Shiroi memasuki ruangan. Mereka memegang beragam senjata. Katana, batang kayu, rantai. Beruntunglah tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memegang senjata api.

"Lee, kau urus bagian depan!"

"Chouji, larilah ke belakang!"

"Tenten, urus bagian tengah!"

"Yang lain, bantu aku disini!"

"BAIK!"

Tenten mengambil topinya kemudian mengenakannya. Ia berlari ke bagian tengah sesuai dengan instruksi Kiba.

"Kusso!" Tenten menghajar lelaki yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia berlari keluar markas. Beberapa orang geng Shiroi mengejarnya. Tenten berhenti berlari keluar menuju sebuah gang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat tak ada jalan lagi di depannya.

"Mau kemana lagi kau?!" teriak salah seorang geng Shiroi.

"HIATT!!" Tenten memukul wajah lelaki itu.

"Beraninya kau! Ayo serang dia!!"

Tenten menghindari pukulan-pukulan yang dilayangkan gerobolan geng Shiroi. Ia terus menghindar hingga akhirnya ia kelelahan.

"Nasib geng Kuroi akan habis disini.." salah seorang anggota geng Shiroi tertawa penuh kemenangan melihat Tenten yang telah terdesak.

"BRUAK" tiba-tiba lelaki itu terjatuh.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tenten tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ia mengadahkan kepalanya melihat sesosok lelaki tampan berambut panjang dan bermata sewarna dengan lavender. Menghajar semua anggota geng Shiroi yang ada di hadapannya dengan satu serangan.

"Ayo pergi dari sini!!" Lelaki itu menarik lengan Tenten menjauhi geng Shiroi.

Namun sayang, beberapa anggota geng Shiroi mengejar mereka. Neji mempercepat larinya hingga ia menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi. Ia memeluk Tenten agar gadis itu tak terlihat dari pandangan para anggota geng Shiroi.

-

Setelah keadaan aman, Neji melepaskan Tenten dari pelukannya.

"Terima kasih…" Tenten berterima kasih pada Neji.

"Kau.. perempuan?" Neji terkejut mendengar suara Tenten yang lembut.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kau pikir aku apa? Banci?" Tenten sedikit kesal.

"Maaf… tapi dengan penampilanmu yang seperti itu kau tidak terlihat seperti perempuan." Neji memperhatikan penampilan Tenten yang mengenakan topi, kaos oblong berwarna putih yang sedikit kebesaran, dan celana panjang.

"Huh, menyebalkan!" Tenten merengut.

"Kenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Neji" Neji mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tenten." Tenten menyambut tangan Neji.

"Hmm Tenten… nama yang unik…" Neji tersenyum.

"Huh, bilang saja kalau namaku aneh! Tidak perlu basa-basi segala!" Tenten merengut.

"Haha kau lucu…"

"Aku tidak suka dibilang lucu! Huh! Maksudmu apa sih?" Tenten nampak kesal.

"Tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok."

"Sudah ya! Aku harus melihat keadaan yang lain! Sampai jumpa!" Tenten membetulkan posisi topinya lalu berlari menjauhi Neji.

"Anak aneh…" gumam Neji

* * *

Seorang lelaki berambut coklat berjalan tertatih-tatih menyusuri jalanan sempit yang sepi. Wajahnya nampak lebam, bajunya sedikit sobek dan terdapat banyak luka disekujur tubuhnya. Sementara di sekitarnya terdapat banyak orang yang terkapar tak berdaya. Ya, benar ia menghajar semua orang itu hingga mereka semua pingsan. Namun hal itu setimpal dengan luka-luka yang didapatkannya.

"Kus…so!"Kiba jatuh terduduk.

Sepasang mata lavender menatap Kiba dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Siapa?" Kiba memicingkan matanya berusaha melihat sosok yang memperhatikannya itu.

Seorang gadis manis berambut panjang menatap Kiba dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus takut. Gadis itu mundur bebrapa langkah dari tempat ia berpijak tadi.

"BRUK" Kiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri akibat luka yang dideritanya.

"Ah!" gadis itu tersentak kaget. Ia menengok kearah kiri dan kanan berharap ada orang yang tak sengaja lewat.

Gadis itu berusaha mengacuhkan rasa takutnya. Ia mendekati Kiba lalu berjongkok untuk melihat keadaannya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan tissue dari tasnya lalu mengelap sisa-sisa darah segar yang masih menempel di wajah Kiba.

"Hinata!" panggil seorang lelaki bermata lavender, sama dengan mata gadis itu.

"Neji-niisan! Tolong! Orang ini terluka parah!"

"Iya!" Neji berlari kearah Hinata lalu memapah Kiba yang masih pingsan.

-

-

Kiba membuka matanya perlahan berharap ia dapat melihat teman-teman segengnya. Namun yang dilihatnya malah seorang gadis lembut berambut panjang dan bermata lavender sedang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Dari wajah gadis itu nampak sekali kalau ia senang.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Kiba.

"A…Ano… ini di—rumah ku." Jawab gadis itu terbata-bata.

"Kau siapa?" Kiba mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya semalam.

"Aa… panggil saja aku Hinata…" Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih Hinata, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang." Kiba berusaha bangkit namun gagal. Ia kembali terjatuh karena luka-luka yang ia derita belum sembuh benar.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, lukamu belum sembuh benar." Terdengar suara lelaki dari balik pintu.

Kiba memicingkan matanya berusaha mencari sumber suara. Pandangannya menemukan sesosok lelaki berambut panjang dan bermata lavender sewarna dengan gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga aku ada disini?"

"Adikku menemukanmu yang sedang terluka parah di jalanan." Jawabnya singkat.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya. Tapi aku harus melihat keadaan teman-temanku dulu. "Kiba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu membungkuk memberi hormat pada Hinata dan Neji.

"Ta...tapi" Hinata berusaha mencegah Kiba. Namun sayang Kiba telah menghilang.

--TSUZUKU—

* * *

Chapter ini emang selingan aja… SasuNarunya nanti di chapter berikutnya… sabar ya!

Makasih buat yang udah baca…

Review kalian selalu aku tunggu!

Arigatou Gozaimashita.


End file.
